A smoshy love story
by Wolfgirl022
Summary: A actual story from my one-shot Interruptions. you don't have to read it though to read this. A girl named Ally reflects on how she meet and fell in love with Ian.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! It was suggested that I make an actual story from my one-shot Interruptions. So I decided, why not? :P**

**I do not own smosh or anything smosh related. I only own the plot and other characters not from smosh.**

**CH. 1 Remember When We First Meet? **

It was a bright, beautiful, summer day in Sacramento, California. I lay next to my boyfriend, Ian, on our picnic blanket. My head lay on his chest and him with one arm around me and one under his head. I could stay like this forever. Unfortunately, Ian couldn't.

"Wanna play tag?" he asked turning to me. I smiled. Yes, he was a giant man child, but I guess that was one of the things I loved about him. He was almost never too serious. And we could always have fun.

"Sure, but on one condition." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Your it!" I said, poking his chest and hoping up at lightning speed. I started to sprint toward the park over yonder.

"Hey! Wait a minute." Ian said. He hopped up and ran after me. He was slowly catching up to me. I pushed myself harder in the direction of the park. I should have been watching were I was going because I suddenly tripped and fell flat on my face on a tree root. I quickly pushed myself up. Ian was catching up, so I started again for the park. As I got closer I could see there were a few kids playing on the jungle gym. I suddenly heard Ian call out to me.

"I almost got you!" he shouted. He wasn't far behind. And I was running out of energy fast. If I could just go a little longer…. Ian then pounced on me bringing me and him tumbling to the ground. He got on top of me, holding me to the ground. We both were breathing heavily, trying to catch our breath.

"Your it." He finally said. I just giggled. He then leaned down and planted his lips on mine. I rested my hand on the back of his head and quietly moaned. We laid there just lightly kissing when we heard gasp. We looked up to see that one of the moms of the kids over at the jungle gym stand there giving us the most dirty go-to-hell look I had ever seen.

"You do realize that there are children here don't you? My babies don't need to see the two of you making out! This is a public place for families!" She ranted.

"Sorry mam'. We weren't thinking about that I guess." Ian said as he got off me and helped me to stand up.

"Well maybe next time you should!" she said. As the hag turned and walked away, Ian laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" I asked turning away to walk back toward our picnic. He said nothing and continued to giggle as he followed me back.

"It's just that, did you see the look on her face? She looked pissed!" he said laughing harder now that she couldn't hear us. I laughed a little too as we came up to the picnic place. I began to pack everything up and handed stuff to Ian. We carried our stuff back to his car. After we packed everything, we climbed into the front seat and headed home.

It was dark when we made it home. We quietly walked in and put away the picnic stuff. Anthony was probably asleep by now.

"Want to watch a movie?" Ian asked as I put away the blanket.

"It's a little late to watch a movie don't you think? I'm tired sweetheart. Let's just go to bed." I said. He reluctantly followed me. He seemed to never be tired. I guess he has gotten used to staying up late to work on Smosh that he doesn't need as much sleep. I walked into our bedroom and began to change into my pajamas. Ian walked in as I was changing my pants into his boxers I wear to bed. He stood there smiling and looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How tiered are you exactly?" he asked not bothering to keep his eyes from my tank-clad chest. I rolled my eyes.

"To tiered for that." I said. He gave me a puppy dog frown. Just ignoring him, I crawl into bed and cover myself with my covers. Ian strips to his boxers and crawls in next to me. He wraps his arms around me as I snuggle into his bare chest. We lay like that for a while. Just as I was about to drift into sleep land Ian asks me a question.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he asks.

"Of course I do. Why would I forget?" I say with a little annoyance in my voice.

"Do you remember our first date?" he asked.

"Yeah?" He took me to see a movie then we wondered the mall talking for hours. Why was he asking me about this before bed?

"I was just wondering. Goodnight babygirl." He said giving me a kiss on my forehead and closing his eyes drifting to sleep. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about how we meet, what led us to this. With my head on Ian's chest, I began to daydream about when we first ran into each other.

**Hope this is good! Please Review! I appreciate advice but please no flame. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 California here I come!**

Ally's POV

As I sat waiting for my plane I texted my mother. Why was she so over protective?

_Mom: r u on the plane yet_

_Me: no mom, for the millionth time, if I waz I wouldn't be able to text u_

She is so weird, but I love her. I was on my way to Sacramento, California. I just had to go see the world beyond my little farm town of Texas. Don't get me wrong, I love Texas! I just wanted to go live a little. So I thought, why not California? I'd be in a whole new state, with people who I've never met. I'd even be close to the ocean!

The plane was about to board, so I grabbed my carry-ons and got on. Good bye Texas, hello California!

It was late when I got to my new house. About 9:30 I think. All it had was a couch and some blankets. My other stuff would come tomorrow. So I grabbed a blanket and lied down to sleep.

I woke to the light shining through my window. It took me a moment to remember where I was. I decided to go out and walk around my new neighborhood. So threw on some jeans and a t-shirt I had brought with me and went for a walk. Everything was so different here. Where I lived, there were no sidewalks, no commotion, and only about two stores in town. Here, it was a totally different case.

I was so into my surroundings that I accidently walked right into someone.

"Oww!" I said, rubbing my head.

Are you okay?" asked the girl.

Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." I said, "I've always been a little clumsy."

"That's fine. Are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

Yeah, I just moved from Texas." I said.

"Cool. You need help unpacking or something?" she asked

"No I'm fine. Thanks though. My names Ally, by the way. Ally Moore." I said extending my hand.

"Mine's Jessica Park. Nice to meet you!" she said shaking my hand. "If you ever want to hang or something, I live right here. I got to go now through or I'll be late for work. See ya!" she said.

"See ya." I said going on my own way. _I think I've already made a friend _I thought

After about an hour of walking around aimlessly, it was about time for the moving trucks to arrive. I walked back to my house thinking of the adventures that might come in my new home.

**YAY! New chapter! Sorry it took a while but it's been pretty hectic at my school with all the end of the year tests and homework crap. :/ But I will right the next chapter as soon as possible! Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**CH. 3 Wall-Mart**

Yesterday was completely exhausting. But I have pretty much unpacked everything. Unfortunately, I still needed a lot of other stuff I had forgotten to bring. Toilet paper, broom, plates and silverware, stuff like that. Where else to go and get all of that other than Wall-Mart? Thankfully, my car was brought here yesterday to, so I got to drive there at least.

I had gotten everything I needed when I remembered that my headphones for my IPhone had broken yesterday. I walked over to the electronics department and started to search for them. I soon spotted a pair. They were blue, my favorite color. I left my cart and walked over reaching for them. Just as my hand touched it, I saw another there at the same time as mine. I looked up to see a guy with striking blue eyes and a beard looking at me too.

"Ummm, sorry, I didn't see ya there." He said, a blush creeping up his neck. _He looks absolutely adorable_ I thought.

"That's okay, you can go ahead and take them, I just grab another pare." I said reaching for a set of black ones.

"No, you can have them. I don't really need 'em any way." He said. He picked them up and handed them to me.

"Thanks. My name's Ally." I said.

"I'm Ian." He said. Suddenly, it clicked. I knew he looked familiar!

"Wait, are you in Smosh? Are you Ian Hecox?" I asked, noting to myself that I need to sound less like an obsessed fan girl. He gave a shy smile.

"Uh, yeah I am actually. Are you a fan?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm not like a mega-fan but I love your videos!" I said. He just smiled.

"Thanks again for the headphones. Nice meeting you." I said I walked back to my cart and headed for the check-out place. I couldn't believe I had just met one of the Smosh guys. After checking out I walked toward the doors. I suddenly heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see it was Ian again. He walked up to me nervously.

"I was wondering if you might wanna, um, go get some McDonalds or something?" he asked. I giggled a little. He looked so cute when he was nervous.

"Sure. I'll go put my stuff in my car and we can go now if you want." I said.

"Okay. Meet you at the one across the street?"

"alright." I said. He smiled again and walked out to his car. Had I just been asked out on a date with Ian Hecox?

**Howdy! Sorry it's short, but I will write the next chapter soon. And I promise it will be longer than this one. Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 First Date**

I sat in my car. What was I supposed to do? I had never done something like that before. Well, I had to get going. He was waiting for me. Should I leave my car here? No, I'll drive it over.

I made my way to the front door of the McDonalds and saw Ian standing there.

"You could have gone inside and waited." I said

"Well, it's, um, closed." He said. I saw he had a slight blush. I giggled.

"Well we can find something else to do. Wanna see a movie?" I asked.

"Sure. I saw an awesome movie preview on TV. Do you like action movies?" he asked.

"As long as there's explosions and guns." I said. That made him laugh.

"Well let's get going then." He said.

We took our own cars to the theater. I had to follow him though because I hadn't learned my way around here yet. I had expected the movie to be cheesy, but this one was REALLY cheesy. We pretty much laughed through the entire movie at how bad it was. After it was over, we decided to go to the mall. For the first hour, we pretty much just window-shopped. The mall was huge compared to the small one where I'm from. We started to just ask each other random questions. Simple ones like our favorite food and favorite music and stuff.

"What about your family? What are they like?" Ian asked after sharing an embarrassing story about his mom walking in on him showering.

"Well, my mom is cool I guess. She can be pretty overbearing sometimes." I replied.

"As are all mothers." Ian said. I just smiled.

"What about your dad?" he asked. Sadness ran through my body, and by the change in Ian's face he noticed it.

"If you don't want to talk to him that's okay." He said.

"No it's okay." I sighed, "My mom was pregnant with her first child, me, and he left us before I was even born. Last my mom heard from him, he was married somewhere in Hawaii."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said. We were silent for a while. After a while Ian suggested we go to the food court and get some corn dogs. So we left to go and get some.

After about an hour of inappropriately shoving corndogs in our mouths the mall it was already seven o' clock.

"Well I should getting home now." I said. Ian looked at me with sad eyes.

"Already?" he asked. I nodded. He offered to walk me to my car so we headed out. He didn't say anything till we got to the car. When we got there we stood there for a little while till he finally spoke.

"Umm, thanks for hanging out with me today. I had fun." He said. He looked so nervous and I couldn't understand why.

"Thanks for hanging with me to." I replied. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush a deep red.

"We'll have to hang again sometime. Do you want my number?" I asked. He just nodded. So I wrote it down and said goodbye again and got into my car. As I drove away I saw in my mirror a huge smile grow on his face.

**Woohoo! Another chapter! I will write the next one a.s.a.p. Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

3 weeks later….

"You should try this one. It brings out your eyes I think!" Jessica said enthusiastically. It was 3 weeks sense that wonderful day with Ian and we were hanging out almost every day now. I had also started hanging with the girl I met when I first moved here Jessica. Who was currently helping me chose a dress to wear with Ian on our date tonight.

Unfortunately, he hadn't kissed or even asked me be to be his girlfriend yet. Jess was supposed to be helping me change that tonight.

"I don't know about this one, it seems a little too short." I said. I never really enjoyed shopping for clothes, but tonight I was trying to look my best for Ian. God-dammit I was goanna try my hardest to get Ian to kiss me.

"We're he taking you again?" she asked.

"We're going to a reaustrant then the beach. I've told you that already!" I said with a little annoyance in my voice.

"How about this one?" Jessica said holding out a flowery sundress. It would have to do. I still had to shower and get ready.

"Yeah, I guess." I said. Jess just rolled her eyes.

"What about shoes?" She asked.

"I already picked out some heels." I said grabbing the dress we picked out.

"Do they match?" she asked. I shook my head yes then went to get dressed.

Just as I got done getting ready Ian pulled up in his car. Jess hugged me and whispered, "Remember what I told you. Everything's going to be fine." I walked out and got in his car. Ian greeted me with a smile.

* * *

Dinner was nice. We talked and joked around, causing the people around us to stare with annoyance. But we could care less.

We were finally alone on the beach, just walking along the shore barefoot (my heels were killing me!). I could tell Ian was nervous. His body was stiff and even though it was dark I could see he was blushing a little. Maybe he was contemplating on kissing me? Ian suddenly stops and turned to face me.

"Ally, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure Ian, what is it?" I said. He was quiet for a second.

"I really like you." He said.

"That's not a question." I said with a smile. He laughed nervously.

"I know, but, um, well, do you like _me_?" he asked.

"Yeah." I stated plainly. "I do." He smiled. We just stood there for a minute, awkwardly looking at each other. _ Just kiss me! _I thought. He still did nothing. Jess had told me to take matters into my own hand if he wouldn't do it, but I was afraid. What if I screwed it up? I guess that was a chance I'd have to take.

I gently grabbed the front of Ian's shirt. He gave me a confused look. I ignored him and brought him down to my height and kissed him. It was fast and messy. It took him a second to register what was happening before he kissed back. He pulled away still an inch from my face.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he quickly asked. I nodded my head yes before pulling him back for more.

* * *

We hopped in the car ready to head home, when Ian suddenly asked me a question.

"Do you wanna come over to my house? You can see where I live and meet Anthony. I'm sure he's still up."

"Sure, sounds fun." I said. Ian smiled and we headed for his home.

**Finally! I'm so sorry for the wait. I had a bit of a writer's block. But I finally finished the chapter. :D I'll start the next one a.s.a.p. It should be fun to write sense Ally will finally get to meet Anthony. :)**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
